The Rooms
by YamAiemaEvans
Summary: Summary: Una habitación, un chica golpeada en el conducto de aire, otra habitación, ella en la cama. Otra habitación, tú habitación. -Estoy volviendome loco. - Exclamó tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.


**The Rooms**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

Fic type: Oneshot ... trece páginas de word

Pairing: SasuSaku -mis amores-

Advertencias: AU (Universo alternativo), Lenguaje vulgar, escenas violentas, secuestro.

Aclaraciones: Las escenas estan divididas por los puntos, las palabras en cursivas son diálogos de tal persona y sucesos de esa misma persona.

Summary: Una habitación, un chica golpeada en el conducto de aire, otra habitación, ella en la cama. Otra habitación, tú habitación. -Estoy volviendome loco. - Exclamó tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Nota: Hola, ¿qué hago aca? cuando no termine Cerezos en Lágrimas, jaja, bueno les cuento en resumen, el sábado a la tarde tuve una idea re flashera y cuando la lean dirán, está, esta fumado con Mister Kishimoto (? xD jajaja. Y tal vez si. Pero espero que lo disfruten como yo al escribirla, la idea fue mia pero mi sensual mamá la cuál cumplió hoy -domingo- "Feliz cumpleaños mami" me ayudó con algunas palabras. Mañana actualizó Cerezos ^^, así no se enojan (?... Bueno lean y disfrútenlo :)

.

.

.

.

.

10 de Abril, 2013

-Toma tus cosas Sasuke. - Exclamó la mujer de cabellos oscuros algo azulados abriendo la puerta de la habitación en la que el pelinegro se encontraba,él tomó las pocas cosas que tenia y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Es necesario irnos? - Murmuró sin salir aún de la dichosa habitación, mirando a la pelinegra que estaba ya fuera de ella.

-Esto te esta haciendo mal. - Exclamó preocupada. -Vamos Sasuke sal. - Dijo incitandolo a salir.

La miro sin ganas y salió de la habitación, bajo a la sala principal y lo vio a él también con sus cosas, se observaron, él desde las escaleras y él otro desde la puerta de salida. Apartó la mirada y continuó bajando las escaleras de su casa.

-Bien vamos. - Exclamó la mujer llegando hasta ellos, salieron de la casa junto con tres maletas. Y subieron a un taxi que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar por tiempo indefinido.

Estaban yéndose de su casa, de la casa que tanto a su padre le había costado comprar, pero tenían que irse. Sasuke con dieciséis años estaba dejando su hogar, su padre se había suicidado, dejando una carta pidiendo perdón a ellos y a otra familia, la cual no sabían quienes eran, tampoco entendían el porque de pedir perdón.

No solo eso dejo sino también había dejado miles de cuentas. Itachi su hermano mayor estudiaba pero al enterarse de la seriedad de las cuentas que los seguían dejo todo para trabajar, pero recién tenía diecinueve años y les costaba conseguir un buen empleo. Por lo tanto se tuvo que conformar con un trabajo de camarero en una cafetería. Su madre había recurrido a trabajar pero por su edad no conseguía mejor empleo que mucama pero eso estaba afectando su estado físico. Por lo que Itachi le pidió que dejará de trabajar. Aparte que la depresión y tristeza que los rodeaba, ninguno superaba lo que su padre había hecho, menos Sasuke, él no lo aceptaba, no lo asimilaba, lo negaba. Y se cuestionaba ¿el por qué de todo?.

Las cuentas crecían y ya no sabían que hacer, un anunció el periódico alertó a Mikoto. Se solicitaba urgentemente una cocinera experta con cama adentro y también ayudante.

Mikoto no había esperado, apenas lo vio, llamó y preguntó sobre el trabajo. Ellos eran tres, pero la señora no tenia problemas con eso, la solicitó para una prueba, la cual aprobó. Contenta marchó a casa, pero Itachi la esperaba, su mirada decía todo, una nueva cuenta había llegado. Sin tener como pagarlo, vendieron la casa y ahí estaban viajando a esa mansión antigua donde trabajarían y vivirían.

Sasuke miraba por la ventana, estaba cansado y se sentía tan inútil, lo estaban perdiendo todo. Y él nada podía hacer, una nueva razón para caer aún más en la depresión.

Llegaron a ese lugar, unas enormes rejas se abrieron y el auto entró, pararon enfrente del pórtico, donde una mujer rubia con un extraño peinado, muy bien vestida los esperaba.

-Bienvenidos, me llamo Mebuki Haruno. - Exclamó la rubia sonriendo.

-Hola, muchas gracias por recibirnos. - Dijo Mikoto haciendo un pequeña reverencia. -Él es el mayor Itachi y el menor Sasuke. - Finalizó los cuales asistieron con la cabeza en modo de saludo.

-Bien, vamos pasen. Les enseñaré sus cuartos. - Murmuró la rubia, mientras Itachi llevaba dos maletas y Sasuke la suya.

Ella les mostró algo de la casa menos el piso de arriba, la siguieron hasta el fondo de la casa donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los empleados, era un lugar lindo, bastante decorado, Mebuki les enseñó sus habitaciones, cada uno tenía la propia, y eran bastante grandes, de colores blancos, con muebles marrones algo antiguos. Pero se veían bien.

-Espero que les agrade, Mikoto, Itachi los espero en la sala, cuando terminen de ordenar sus cosas. - Finalizó la mujer pero antes de retirarse agregó sin mirarlos. -Esta prohibido subir al piso de arriba, por favor no suban. - Sin más se retiró.

-Bien, ordenemos nuestras cosas rápido. Sasuke cambia esa cara por favor, sé que no es lo mejor pero saldremos de esto. - Dijo Mikoto besando la mejilla de su hijo menor, tomó su maleta y entró a la habitación que estaba en frente de la de Sasuke e Itachi.

-Sasuke. - Susurró su hermano. - Lo sé Itachi, lo sé. - Exclamó para luego retirarse a su habitación, entró, cerró la puerta y miró a su alrededor, él lo veía todo negro, aunque la habitación tuviera claros colores, él no quería nada de ahí.

_Por favor _

Escuchó, miro hacia todos lados y nada.

-¿De dónde salió esa voz? - Susurró, extrañado dejo su maleta aún lado del escritorio que había y se acercó a la cama de dos plazas, miró hacia abajo de la cama y nada. Frunció las cejas, pero luego se relajo y se acostó en la cama. Necesitaba dormir.

_Por favor, ayúdame._

Abrió los ojos con temor, esa voz estaba de regreso, no entendía que pasaba. Se levantó con cuidado y recorrió con la mirada la habitación, el escritorio al lado de la cama, un armario enorme antiguo en frente de la cama, y al otro lado un pequeño mueble estante.

_Por favor. _

Y ahí estaba de vuelta, la voz estaba de nuevo, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Miro hacia el techo, y abrió sus ojos como nunca antes, de la impresión y del miedo.

En la punta del techo había un conducto de aire muy viejo con barrotes y en ella había una mujer, su pelo caía por entre los grandes barrotes del conducto, era rosa y algunos mechones rojo, parecía sangre, sus manos cortadas y lastimadas tomaban con fuerza los barrotes del otro lado, su cara estaba algo aplastada por los barrotes y golpeada, tenia moretones casi negros y sangre en la boca y ojos.

_No me dejes, llévame contigo. _

Dijo la mujer con voz apenas audible, Sasuke estaba inmóvil, el terror estaba en su rostro.

¿Qué mierda es esto? pensó, comenzó a respirar agitado, tomó fuerza y valentía de donde no tenia y corrió hacia la puerta, salio de la habitación y entro al cuarto de su madre.

-Madre. - Exclamó agitado, asustado y cayendo de rodillas al piso. Mikoto se asustó a ver a su hijo en ese estado, nunca lo había visto así. - Sasuke, ¿què sucede? - Preguntó al borde del colpaso, Sasuke no reaccionaba, lo sacudió. - Sasuke por dios reacciona. - Gritó, Itachi que estaba saliendo de su cuarto oyó el grito y entró a la habitación de su madre.

- ¿Qué paso? - Exclamó, miro a Sasuke en el piso arrodillado y a su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos agarrando el rostro de su hermano desesperada. - Sasuke dime hijo, ¿què te pasa?. - Preguntó de nuevo la mujer. Itachi se agachó y vio a Sasuke totalmente pálido y temblando.

-Hay... hay ... una mujer... en esa habitación. - Susurró Sasuke entrecortado, agachó la mirada y apretó los puños, suspiró, calmandose. Se levantó y miró a Itachi. - Hay una mujer en esa habitación, esta en el techo. - Exclamó seriamente, Itachi frunció el entrecejo asintió y salieron de la habitación, Mikoto se levantó pero Sasuke le dijo que aguardará en la habitación.

Itachi abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, y entró lentamente, miro hacia el techo pero no vio nada.

-No hay nada Sasuke. - Dijo Itachi mirando a su hermano quien estaba afuera de la habitación. - Fijate bien, esta en ese conducto con barrotes - Murmuró Sasuke, entro a la habitación de impulso y señaló el conducto - Ahí está. . . ahí. . . - Sasuke miró el lugar y no había nada ni nadie. -¿Dónde está?, ella estaba ahí, estaba lastimada y sangraba, parecía un puto fantasma. - Exclamó alterado y casi a los gritos.

Mikoto miraba a Sasuke, ¿què le pasaba? se cuestionaba, su hijo había estado tan alterado y continuaba así, pero tal vez, tal vez todo era como un ataque de pánico al enfrentar todo esto. Mikoto cerró los ojos, suspiró, los abrió y se acercó a Sasuke que miraba el conducto de la habitación y lo señalaba, diciendo, ahí estaba, ahí estaba. Cruzó mirada con Itachi, tomó a Sasuke de los hombros y lo observó tan preocupada, tan seria.

-Hijo, no hay nada ahí. - Exclamó. - Por favor para, si algo malo esta sucediendote puedes cambiar de habitación conmigo, pero para. - Finalizó mirándolo, transmitiéndole con la mirada todo lo que sentía como madre al verlo así. Sasuke agachó la cabeza, no me creen, pensó.

-No, esta bien. - Tomó las manos de su madre con las suyas y las bajo de sus hombros, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en esa cama de su nueva habitación. - Fue un sueño, lo siento. - Murmuró casi inaudible.

-Sasuke puedes... - Dijo Itachi pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke. - No dije, vallansen... por favor déjenme solo. - Susurró, apoyando sus codos en la rodilla y tomando su cabeza con las manos.

-Hijo, sí necesitas algo sólo pídelo. - Mencionó Mikoto en la puerta de la habitación sin despejar su mirada de preocupación, Sasuke solo asintió sin más Itachi y Mikoto se marcharon.

Sasuke se tiró en la cama, miro el techo, miro ese conducto.

Nada... no había nada.

¿Y la chica? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue un sueño? ¿Estoy loco? ¿Qué me sucede? Miles de preguntas surcaban su cabeza, la mujer, no entendía y sí tuvo un jodido ataque de pánico, o de ansiedad. Con frustración por no encontrar respuestas se frego la cara con las manos.

-Mierda. - Murmuró con resignación.

.

.

.

.

_Ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame. _

Sasuke abrió los ojos, gotas de sudor caían de su frente, se levantó, quedando sentado en el borde de la cama, miro a sus lados.

Me quedé dormido. Pensó

Un ruido chillante, era como el de un metal arrastrado en el piso, el ruido venía de atras de él, con lentitud Sasuke giró la cabeza de apoco. Miro apenas y volvió a girar la cabeza hacia adelante, respirando agitado.

Atrás de él, había una silla de metal y en ella una mujer, esa mujer otra vez, y estaba de espaldas a él, el ruido continuaba, la silla estaba dándose vuelta. No quería mirar de nuevo, quiso levantarse pero sus piernas no respondían.

_Ayúdame por favor, ayúdame. _

Sintió una mano apretar su hombro y se levantó de un golpe, se dio la vuelta pero no había nada, ni la silla ni la mujer nada. Ella ya no estaba.

-Carajo me estoy volviendo loco. - Susurró agarrándose la cabeza, no entendía que le pasaba, estaba tan confuso.

¿Realmente estaba loco? ¿Lo estaba?

Tomó aire y se relajó, tal vez sólo fue un sueño, otro sueño. Intentaba engañarse.

Fue un sueño, un jodido sueño.

Se repetía una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Lo murmuraba, lo pensaba, pero él sabía que era mentira, lo había tocado y lo sintió. La escuchó, la vio, la sintió. ¿Qué más necesitaba?

-Negación, negación, negación. - Se decía caminando de un lado de la habitación al otro.

El sonido de la puerta lo alertó, tragó, se limpio el sudor con la manga de la campera y abrió la puerta.

-Sasuke hijo, ¿vas a comer? - Preguntó Mikoto, el asintió y ella lo miró extrañada. - ¿Te sucede algo Sasuke? - Cuestionó. Sasuke pensó en decirlo que la vio, que la sintió pero seria en vano, ella no le creíria.

-Nada, estoy bien. - Respondió con total confianza y seguridad, ella sonrió, y él también, queriendo creer lo mismo que ella.

.

.

.

.

Había cenado con su madre y hermano en la cocina, se despidió de ellos y salió de ese ambiente. Por un lado estaba el pasillo que lo conducía a su habitación, y del otro lado la sala y las escaleras hacia el piso superior, luego puertas que iban hacía donde no conocía.

_Arriba_

La voz estaba otra vez, sintió un pequeño empujón en su espalda, miro hacia atrás pero no había nada.

_Arriba, ve arriba. _

¿Arriba? ella quería que fuera arriba, pero ahí era donde no debía ir, la señora esa rubia, no recordaba su nombre, le había prohibido que subieran arriba.

_Arriba, no te preocupes, arriba. _

Mierda no sabía que hacer, pero ¿y sí no iba y esa cosa, fantasma o sea lo que sea lo seguía molestando? pero ¿y sí subía y lo atrapaban?, aparte ¿qué buscaría o haría arriba?, todas las preguntas lo perseguían, frustrado, apretó los puños y corrió subiendo las escaleras.

Llego arriba y se agachó mirando a los costados, a la derecha había un pasillo muy decorado con estantes, floreros y un gran ventanal, había tres puertas, del otro lado había otro pasillo igual de decorado y con un gran ventanal. Escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse, provenía del pasillo a la izquierda, se asustó y descendió un escalón.

_No, ven. _

Volvió a subir el escalón y camino con cuidado hasta esa habitación. La puerta era blanca con flores de cerezon dibujados perfectamente, ahora que lo recordaba esa chica cuando la vio en el conducto, apesar de que estaba golpeada, ella tenía el pelo rosa y ojos verdes.

-Como un cerezo. -Susurró, escuchó pasos del otro pasillo miró y vio a la rubia entrando a otra habitación, con el aire en los pulmónes, entro a la habitación, una vez que entro, soltó el aire de golpe, respiro tratando de calmarse.

Miro la habitación, era enorme, tenia un gran summier, y atras de él una ventana muy grande de vidrio con balcón, al lado había una mesita de luz blanca, que tenía una lámpara con pequeños dibujos. Al otro lado había un escritorio con notebook, carpetas, y muchos lapices. Al fondo una pequeña biblioteca llena de libros, enfrente habia un mueble con un gran espejo, encima habia maquillaje, perfumes y muchas fotografías.

Se acercó hasta las fotografías, y tomó una, mostraba a esa chica, la chica, sonriendo, era hermosa, con su cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Sonreía tan feliz, tan alegre mirando los fuegos artificiales, con su sombrero agarrado con sus manos blancas. Se veía tan juvenil y linda, Sasuke dejo la fotografía, y miró las otras era ella con su familia, con esa señora rubia, con otras personas, o ella sola, de niña, de adolescente. En todas ella salía sonriendo feliz.

_Ven, Sasuke. _

Miro por el espejo, estaba ella sin los golpes ahí sentada en la cama, estirando la mano hacía él.

_Ven, te mostraré. _

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y la vio de frente, sin sus heridas parecía un ángel, ella seguía con su mano estirada, se acercó y la tocó, Sasuke cerró los ojos y vio lo que ella le quería mostrar.

.

.

.

.

_-Sakura ¿vas sola? - Gritó una rubia de coleta alta. La pelirosa se dio vuelta, y sonrió. - Si, conozco el camino aparte es cerca Ino. - Gritó ella despidiéndose con la mano. La rubia asintió y se marchó por el otro lado. _

_Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, solo eran seis cuadras, de su cartera saco su iphone y sus auriculares, se los puso e inicio su pista favorita. _

_Una camioneta blanca paro de golpe, ella seguía caminando moviendo su cabeza siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, ella no vio al hombre que la tomó de la cintura y tapó su boca para que no gritará. La metieron a la camioneta y la __golpearon en la cabeza, pero antes de quedar inconsciente los miró. _

_Un grandote de cabellos naranjas y ojos ámbar, otro de dientes afilados y pelo azulado, el último un pelinegro de ojos negros, parecía mayor. _

_Con lágrimas sus ojos cerró. _

_Cuando despertó, tenia algo en su cabeza que impedía que pudiera ver, estaba sentada en una silla de metal atada con puas en sus manos y pies. Comenzó a llorar, desesperada, se movió pero sentía el dolor y ardor de las puas en su piel, gritó de dolor y sintió un golpe en la cara que la tiro al suelo con silla y todo. _

_-Callate maldita perra. - Escuchó que le gritaba una voz afilada mientras comenzaba a golpearla en el estómago con patadas. - ¿Lo entiendes?, quiero silencio. - Gritó de nuevo, para patear su cara. _

_-Basta, basta, vas a matarla. - Gritó el pelinegro separando al peliazul de la chica, ella comenzó a toser y toser. -La idea era secuestrarla, no matarla. - Exclamó el pelinegro, el peliazul lo miró como si fuera poca cosa y se fue. _

_Ella tosia y lloraba pero en silencio, apretando sus labios y suprimiendo el dolor que sentía. El pelinegro se acercó y la levantó con la silla, quiso sacarle el trapo negro que tapaba su cabeza y ayudarla pero no podía, si hacia eso ella lo vería y no podía dejar que eso pasará. _

_La idea era secuestrarla pedir un buen dinero, tomar su parte, salir de todo eso y pagar las cuentas del banco. Suspiró, cuidaría a la chica mientras él estuviera, trataría de cuidarla mientras estuviera ahí, aún más de ese tipo. Sin más la dejo y salio de la oscura habitación. _

_Ella escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, el sonido del mismo silencio la rodeaba, estaba sola. _

_Abrió la boca y dejo libre todos sus sollozos, lagrimas y gemidos de dolor, estaba sola, golpeada, atada, sentía la sangre en su boca, en su pelo, en su cara, en sus manos. Sollozo más fuerte, pidió por sus padres, por los dioses por todos que la soltaran. _

_Pero nada de eso ocurrió y un dieciocho de marzo su vida perdió. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke abrió los ojos, y se sentó en la cama de golpe, miro a su alrededor, no estaba en la habitación de ella, ni siquiera estaba en la habitación de esa mansión, no, estaba en su habitación, en su casa.

-¿Qué carajos pasa? - Se cuestionó, no comprendía la situación, estaba muy confundido, se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto.

-Sasuke ¿qué haces tan temprano? - Preguntó un pelinegro de edad algo avanzada. Sasuke lo miro extrañado, raro, ¿qué hacia su padre ahí?, Sasuke se tomó la cabeza con una mano, lo miro entre desesperado y asustado. -Sasuke, ¿estas bien? - Cuestionó su padre acercándose.

-No, no te acerques. - Gritó, Mikoto que estaba en su cuarto, salió al escuchar el grito de Sasuke. - ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó la mujer

-Demonios, es un sueño, te suicidaste, estas muerto, madre el murió. - Gritaba Sasuke. - Hijo por dios, es tu padre, Fugaku. - Exclamó su madre, acercándose, tomando sus brazos para calmarlo.

-Pero... pero... él se suicidó, el veinte de marzo él se suicidó. - Dijo Sasuke observando a su padre sin creer que estuviera ahí.

-Sasuke, es quince de marzo - Murmuró su madre tratando de entrar en razón a su hijo. Su padre se acercó y lo tomo del brazo. - Sasuke estoy vivo. - Murmuró apretando pero no tan fuerte el agarré en Sasuke.

Sasuke se abalanzó contra su padre, lo abrazó y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, Fugaku atinó a corresponder el abrazo, sin entender el porque de la reacción de Sasuke, sobo su espalda con su manos para calmarlo, Mikoto comenzó a hacer lo mismo pero en el hombro de Sasuke.

Sasuke continuaba llorando, sus padres no lo veían así desde que tenía tres años, Mikoto miraba muy preocupada a Sasuke, algunas lágrimas se le habían escapado, pero no emitía sonido para no alterar más a Sasuke.

Luego de unos minutos Sasuke se calmó y se separó de su padre sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo...yo pensé que estabas muerto. - Susurró lentamente para agregar de igual manera. - Lo siento padre. -

-No importa fue un mal sueño hijo, un mal sueño. - Murmuró su padre, Sasuke lo miro a los ojos y comprobó una vez más que era real, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes. Estaba feliz, estaba tranquilo, alegré.

.

.

.

.

Después de lo sucedido con su padre, nuevamente en su habitación, se tiró en su cama para observar el techo, miro en la punta y no encontró el conducto, claro estaba en su casa, en su casa no había ese tipo de conductos de aire con eso barrotes, no, no había eso.

Pero entonces, ¿todo fue un sueño?, se preguntaba, ella era un sueño pero había sido tan real. Una imágen vino a su mente y se sentó conteniendo el aire, soltandolo de golpe.

-Él, él... mi padre la secuestro. - Murmuró. - No, no, fue un sueño. - Negó.

-Mikoto vuelvo en la noche. - Escuchó el grito de su padre que provenía desde abajo, se levantó y miró por la ventana, su padre se retiraba de la casa, miraba a todos lados perseguido, miro hacia la ventana de Sasuke y este se agachó para que no lo viera. Su padre nunca actuaba así, algo ocultaba. Sin pensar, salió de su cuarto y corrió abajo, para salir de la casa y seguir cautelosamente a su padre.

Estaba cansado había tomado el tren, había caminado kilómetros después, seguía a su padre desde la lejanía, no entendía, el porque de seguirlo y el porque de que su padre fuera hasta tan lejos.

¿Y sí era verdad? ¿Y sí la habían secuestrado?

Todo era tan sospechoso, tan misterioso. Sasuke se ocultó detrás de un árbol cuando su padre entró a una casa algo vieja y destruida cerca de un gran descampado, alrededor había otras casas de igual manera, parecía una villa pero en medio de la nada.

¿Qué haces ahí? se preguntaba, no quería pensar que su padre estuviera involucrado en un secuestro. Pero tampoco entendía, ¿cómo podía soñar con todo eso y luego despertar tiempo atrás? Tenía que comprobarlo, sí ella estaba ahí, secuestrada. Entonces, ¿había tenido una premonición? pero ¿cómo? ¿y por qué él?.

De la casa salió el peliazul y el grandote, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, a ellos también los había soñado, los había visto. Se apoyo en el árbol y actuó como si nada, los dos hombres pasaron pero no le dieron importancia, cuando ya no los tuvo en su campo de visión, lo decidió.

Iba a entrar.

Camino hasta la casa con cuidado, miró a su alrededor y no había nadie, miro la puerta de la casa pero prefirió buscar una ventana, en su sueño o premonición había visto a esos dos hombres y su padre, pero ¿y él que conducía la camioneta? se cuestionó, debía tener cuidado, su padre no estaba solo, y por ende el tampoco.

Buscó una ventana, encontró una semi abierta y vio a su padre sentado charlando con otro hombre de pelo largo y piel muy blanca, no podía verle la cara, pero escuchaba su voz pastosa y abominable.

-Hay que pedir cinco millones. - Dijo, Sasuke se agachó ocultándose completamente. - ¿Cinco? ¿no te parece mucho? - Escuchó preguntar a su padre. -No, un millón para cada uno. - Contestó el tipo.

¿Para cada uno? Son cinco, falta alguien más. Pensaba Sasuke, agachado gateo hasta la otra ventana que estaba toda tapada con pintura negra o eso parecía desde afuera, Sasuke pudo ver, apenas por un pequeño agujero, una silla metálica con un cuerpo sentado encima. Se asustó cuando vio que otro cuerpo se movía en la habitación, se agachó de golpe y miró hacia los lados, no había nadie. Volvió a mirar por la ventana pero esta se abrió de pronto, una chica de pelo rojo y anteojos, lo miró asustada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Sasuke se levantó y le tapo la boca con la mano, entró a la habitación con dificultades ya que sostenía a la otra mujer que se movía inquieta de un lado a otro.

Tuvo que apresionar aún más fuerte a la pelirroja, y como ella seguía moviéndose, Sasuke no tuvo otro remedio que golpearla fuertemente en el estómago, susurró un lo siento mientras la deja en el suelo, no estaba inconsciente pero se había quedado sin aire. Sasuke se apresuró hasta donde estaba la silla, le quitó el trapo que le tapa la cara y pudo ver a la chica de su premonición, inconsciente con algunos golpes en su cara.

-Oye, necesito que despiertes, voy a sacarte de aquí. - Susurró, la chica abrió sus orbes y lo miró. -¿Sasuke? - murmuró casi inaudible. -¿Cómo sabes quién soy? - Cuestionó, ella sonrió y respondió. - Te soñé. -

-Malditos. - Se quejo la pelirroja tratando de levantarse. Sasuke ignoró a la pelirroja y miró las muñecas de la ojiverde atadas con puas de metal. -Te dolerá, pero tengo que hacerlo rápido. - Exclamó, escuchó una pisadas y se apresuró a desenroscar las puas, ella mordió sus labios del dolor, pero él ya había liberado una de sus manos, hizo lo mismo con su otra muñeca y pies. Cuando la liberó, sintió un golpe en la espalda.

-No dejaré que se vallan. - Exclamó furiosa la pelirroja, mirándolos con odio, la ojiverde apenas podía sostenerse de pie, y él quería evitar a toda costa que su padre y el otro tipo se enterarán que él estaba ahí. Se abalanzó hacia la pelirroja y la empujó contra la pared, le tapo la boca y la arrastro hasta la silla donde estaba la ojiverde antes, la pelirroja comenzó a patearlo y querer empujarlo, la ojiverde se acercó y con las puas atrapó una de las manos de la pelirroja y así lo hizo con la otra mano y los pies.

-Busca un trapo algo, necesito taparle la boca con algo que no sea mi mano. - Murmuró Sasuke mirando a la ojiverde que había caído de rodillas al suelo, ella asintió cansada y adolorida. Agarró el trapo con el que le habían tapado la cabeza y se lo dio, con el Sasuke tapo la boca de la pelirroja, quien con quejidos y gemidos protestaba. Consiguió callarla y sonrió mirando a la ojiverde quien tambien sonrió feliz de poder dejar ese lugar, feliz de ver a ese chico que soñó rescatandola.

-Alto. - Escuchó Sasuke, esa voz pastosa y asquerosa, la sonrisa se le borró y a la ojiverde también. Sintió el caño de un arma presionando su cabeza, sintió miedo pero debía afrontar la situación, se dio vuelta lentamente. -Valla, el mocoso es valiente. - Escupió con burla. Sasuke lo ignoró, simplemente le dio asco, el tipo tenia unas extraña marcas que recorrían sus ojos en color violeta. Apunto la pistola en la frente de Sasuke y quitó el seguro. - Que lástima que un alma tan joven se pierda, pero así es el destinó. - Se burló de nuevo con una sonrisa macabra, la ojiverde lloraba en silencio y Sasuke giró su cabeza para verla con una sonrisa.

Y del arma una bala salió.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, pero el impactó nunca llegó a él, sintió el cuerpo del pelinegro encima de él, abrió los ojos y empujó el cuerpo a un costado, delante de él estaba su padre con un arma en sus temblorosas manos.

-No puedo dejar que arruine tu vida. - Dijo el padre de Sasuke mirando a su hijo, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. -Tómala y vete con ella lejos de aquí, yo me haré cargo de que no los sigan. - Finalizó tirando el arma al suelo.

-Padre... yo, yo lo siento. - Murmuró Sasuke, agachando la mirada. -No, Sasuke, yo lo siento, nunca debí hacer esto, dile a tu madre que la amo, a tu hermano que sea un buen hombre y tú hijo nunca cometas mis errores, sé el mejor, cuídate y cuida a las personas que te quieren y quieres. - Colocó una mano en el hombro de Sasuke. - Ahora vete no hay mucho tiempo. - Sasuke soltó una lágrima y asintió, caminó hacía la ojiverde y la ayudó a salir por la ventana, él también salió, con una última mirada se despidió de su padre.

Alzó a la ojiverde y salió corriendo por atrás, corrió todo lo que sus piernas podían, corrió lejos y más lejos. Salieron de la pequeña villa y se dirigieron hasta una comisaría que Sasuke vio.

-¿Qué rayos? - Preguntó el policía, Sasuke estaba cansado con ella encima, herida, sin esperar repuesta el policía del mostrador llamó a otros que vinieron enseguida y los ayudaron. Llamarón a unas ambulancias, ella cayó inconsciente y él se sentó, mientras los policias se movían de un lado a otro, exigiendo respuestas que él no podía dar. Cerró los ojos pero no quería despertar y que todo fuera un sueño, pero el cansancio lo venció.

.

.

.

.

Se despertó en una habitación blanca, el olor a hospital llegó a su fosas nasales, suspiró y miro hacia un lado, en el sillón estaba su madre dormida, sonrió no había sido un sueño, la había salvado. Aun no entendía cómo pero lo había hecho, la sonrisa se le borró cuando recordó a su padre.

-Al fin despiertas, Sasuke. - Murmuró su hermano mayor, Sasuke lo miró apoyado del otro lado de la habitación sonriendo. -Hmp. - Bufó, pero sonriendo sinceramente. -Itachi, nuestro padre, ¿sabes en dónde está? - Preguntó, sabía la respuesta pero esperaba que eso si halla sido un sueño.

-Esta afuera hablando con la familia de la chica que salvaste. - Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -¿Cómo? .- Preguntó.

-La chica que salvaste dijo que nuestro padre y tú la habían salvado. -

Sin esuchar más, se levantó, saliendo de la cama. -Oye, Sasuke ¿a dónde vas? - Cuestionó su hermano mientras seguía a Sasuke saliendo de la habitación haciendo despertar a su madre.

Sasuke salió y miro por los lados, vio a su padre charlando con esa mujer rubia y un hombre de extraño cabello, corrió hasta su padre y lo abrazó.

-Sasuke, hijo. - Sonrió su padre apretando el abrazó. Sasuke estaba feliz con tener a su padre ahí y no muerto.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Sasuke. - Exclamó el hombre de raro peinado, Sasuke se separó de su padre, quería preguntarle cómo había salido todo pero veía que no era el momento adecuado. -Estoy muy agradecida, has salvado a mi hija, muchas gracias. - Expresó la mujer rubia con lágrimas en los ojos abalazandose a Sasuke en un abrazó, se separó de él y sonrió.

-Mi hija te espera adentro. - Dijo el hombre, Sasuke asintió y se dio vuelta, vio la puerta blanca, la abrió despacio y entró. Adentro se encontraba la ojiverde descansando sus heridas estaban vendadas, su pelo estaba rosa sin los mechones rojos, su cara estaba limpia y con algunos golpes pero estaba mejor que antes y se alegraba, se acercó hasta ella y tomó su mano. Ella abrió los ojos y al verlo sonrió.

-Hola, Sakura. - Susurró él, no sabía que más decir, estaba algo nervioso, solo la había visto en ese extraño sueño, premonición, y luego se aventuro a salvarla, sin saber realmente si ella estaba secuestrada o no.

-Hola. - Respondió ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. -Yo soñé contigo no sé porque... solo soñé contigo y me decías tu nombre... ¿Sasuke verdad? - Preguntó con voz suave.

-Hmp. - Él apretó el agarre y sonrió mostrando sus dientes. - Yo también soñé contigo... desde ahora en adelante no tengo intenciones de volver a soñar contigo. - Dijo, a lo que ella aflojó el agarré y lo miró entristecida. - Porque desde ahora en adelante quiero que todo sea estando despierto, cuando este contigo que todo sea más que real. - Finalizó Sasuke, Sakura sonrió.

-Yo también quiero que sea así. - Agregó Sakura, Sasuke se agachó y rozó sus labios con ella. Un beso suave y se separó. -Sabes, más que un sueño fue una premonición, creo que nuestras almas estan entrelazadas. - Dijo Sasuke mirando sus dedos mezclados uno con el otro.

-Por mi esta bien. - Murmuró ella, los dos sonrieron y apretaron su agarré..

En diferentes habitaciones, ellos se conocieron ya sea en buenos y malos momentos, ellos crearon un pequeña historia, una premonición convertida en sueño. Y un sueño hecho realidad.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno este OneShot lo escribí el sábado, hasta las 3:23 am estuve escribiendolo, mientras escuchaba a JYJ... es algo loco, y puede ser confuso, espero que lo entiendan. Sinceramente fue una idea re loca, pero me encantó como quedó todo. Siempre trató de escribir algo que me guste y finalizó la historia cuando al fin me siento bien conforme. Y admito que es la historia más corta que escribí. No denomine este Oneshot "Premonición" porque el título lo diría todo y no era la idea, preferí que se llamará "The Rooms" por el hecho de que todo sucede en diferentes habitaciones. . .

Bueno espero que les halla gustado, es el primer Oneshot que subo FF, tengo tres más escritos en la compu pero esta más muerta que viva. Mis fic los escribo con una aplicación del celular xD ahora. Sin más me voy, ojala lo hallan disfrutado como yo.

Un review = Un Sasuke en paños menores (?) xD

Ja Ne!


End file.
